2 COOL 4 SKOOL
2 COOL 4 SKOOL es el primer single y material musical oficial lanzado por Big Hit Entertaniment para BTS, el grupo debutó como idols con este single en 2013, presentando la canción No More Dream como su canción principal. Este single, al ser llevado a la venta en Japón, fue promocionado junto al mini-álbum O!RUL8,2?, en un disco donde incluyen las caciones y MV de ambos CDs.BTS Japan Official Fanclub. 2 COOL 4 SKOOL / O!RUL8,2? 日本仕様盤 - https://bts-official.jp/discography/category.php?id=other Descripción Oficial El grupo de Hip Hop BTS lanza su single debut 2 COOL 4 SKOOL Canción debut de BTS "No More Dream"! Una nueva versión del Hip Hop de los 90s. Un nuevo, fuerte mensaje de la boyband Hip Hop BTS!. "What is your dream"? El grupo de Hip Hop BTS lanza su single debut 2 COOL 4 SKOOL. Anunciado como un single, el álbum presume de una duración de 27 minutos completos. Este es el producto de la firme convicción y pasión de BTS que los músicos de hip hop haran escuchar sus voces a través de sus álbumes. Cada miembro ha flexionado en su valor musical tomando parte en la creatividad de letras y música en cada canción del álbum. BTS ha repetido que "hip hop es una música genuina para contar una história propia", y de hecho los miembros rapean acerca de sus propias experiencias y emociones. No hay una discontinuidad entre las emociones y las letras de BTS. El álbum es una satisfacción en ambas calidad y cantidad. BTS Official Page. 2 COOL 4 SKOOL - https://bts.ibighit.com/eng/discography/detail/2_cool_4_school.php Lista de Canciones Corea= * Intro: 2 Cool 4 Skool (feat. DJ Friz) * We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 * Skit: Circle Room Talk * No More Dream Title * Interlude * I Like It (좋아요) * Outro: Circle Room Cypher * Skit: On the Start Line Hidden Track * Path (길) Hidden Track |-| Japón= Disco 1 * Intro: 2 Cool 4 Skool (feat. DJ Friz) * We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 * Skit: Circle Room Talk * No More Dream * Interlude * I Like It (좋아요) * Outro: Circle Room Cypher * Skit: On the Start Line Solo CD * Path (길)Solo CD Disco 2 * Intro: O!RUL8,2? * N.O * We On * Skit: R U Happy Now? * If I Ruled The World * Coffee * BTS Cypher Pt.1 * Attack On Bangtan * Satoori Rap * Outro: Luv In Skool Disco 3 *No More Dream MV *We Are Bulletproof MV *N.O MV *Photo Gallery Canciones con Coreografía * We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 * No More Dream * I Like It (좋아요) Youtube Music Spotify Galería Streaming / Compra * iTunes * Amazon * Deezer * Genie * Melon * Naver * Mnet Curiosidades * Este single forma parte de la "School Trilogy" (Trología de la Escuela) junto a sus siguientes materiales: "O!RUL8,2?" y "SKOOL LUV AFFAIR". * too Cool for School es un termino utilizado para determinar a una persona superior que los demás, usualmente utilizada de forma sarcástica. ** El termino fue adaptado y minimalizado a "2 cool 4 skool" para encajar con la conceptualización del grupo y los futuros álbumes. * En base a las canciones del álbum se pueden apreciar 3 tipos de orientaciones: Los sueños (No more dream), los gustos (I Like It / Like) y las decisiones (Path). ** We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 es la segunda parte de la canción predebut "We Are B.P.B" del antiguo grupo proyecto de BigHit que paso a ser BTS. * El single tiene dos "canciones ocultas" (Hidden Tracks), las cuales no a parecen en ninguna lista de canciones oficial, sin embargo, Path fue presentada en un concierto. Referencias Categoría:Álbumes Categoría:Discografía Categoría:Corea